Minha Vingança Será Cruel
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Loki decide se vingar dos Vingadores (HA!) de maneira criativa. Pra que matar e torturar se nós podemos sacanear o próximo, né?
1. Doce Vingança

**N/A: Olá , meus amores! Eu sei que muitos de vocês só querem saber de post nas Damas ou uma das outras fanfics, mas essa ideia surgiu na minha cabeça e eu não consegui me livrar dela...**

**Resumo: Loki decide se vingar dos Vingadores (HA!) de maneira criativa. Pra que matar e torturar se nós podemos sacanear o próximo, né?**

**Essa fanfic desconsidera em grandes partes:**

**-O final de Vingadores;**

**-Homem de Ferro 3;**

**-Thor 2;**

**-Agents of SHIELD;**

**-Qualquer regra de bom senso ou seriedade;**

**-Como mentes criminosas e psicopatas realmente funcionam.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Doce Vingança**

O final da Batalha de Nova York trouxe um alívio indescritível a todos os habitantes da cidade, agentes da SHIELD e os heróis envolvidos nela. Ver o temível vilão e causador da zona toda, Loki, ser levado amordaçado de volta pro buraco de onde ele saiu também ajudou muito.

O alivio foi tanto que eles deviam ter suspeitado que não ia durar nada.

Menos de três meses depois, com todos os Vingadores mais seus amasiados totalmente instalados na Torre renovada, Loki conseguiu fugir.

Seria para sempre um mistério como, afinal ele suspostamente estava na masmorra mais profunda, a chave tinha desaparecido, guardas o vigiavam dia e noite e todo aquele blá blá blá. Porém o fato permanecia: Loki estava a solta e em busca de vingança.

Mas, talvez por pura nostalgia, Loki decidiu que, ao invés de mostrar sua natureza psicótica e violenta, ele voltaria as raízes, voltaria a ser o Deus da Travessura.

Mal sabia ele que essa era a vingança mais perfeita que já bolara em toda a sua vida. Em termos.

* * *

**N/A: Amanhã a vingança começa! Preparem-se! hahahah**

**Reviews? Mesmo sendo curtinho? *-***

**B-jão**


	2. A Troca

**N/A: Olá!**

**Como prometido vamos para o primeiro capítulo agora!**

**Essa fanfic foi baseada em várias tags estranhas relacionadas aos Vingadores que eu andei vendo por ai. Nada deve ser levado a sério. Muito menos o Tony...**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: A Troca**

-Eu acho que nunca fui tão feliz em toda minha vida!

-Stark, pare!

-Olha isso! É uma maravilha!

-Tony, isso é perturbador. CHEGA!

-Não, eles são lindos! E MEUS!

-Stark, se você não parar com isso _agora_ eu vou te matar com essa caneta.

-Nada que vocês digam vai me afetar. Eu tenho PEITOS! E eles são maiores do que os da Pepper!

A mulher em questão lançou um olhar de puro ódio para Tony. Os demais habitantes da sala tinham expressões que variavam da exasperação ao mais completo nojo. O bilionário não estava sendo afetado por nenhuma deles. Afinal tinha _peitos_.

Quando Thor voltou de Asgard com cara de labrador que tinha feito coisa errada todos ficaram em estado de alerta. O príncipe explicou que Loki tinha encarnado Houdini e fugido de forma inexplicável de sua cela e estava em busca de vingança.

SHIELD colocou alertas para todo o seu pessoal ao redor do mundo e entrou em contato com agencias amigas. Da última vez que Loki estivera na Terra soltara um exército alienígena em Nova York. Sabe-se la o que faria dessa vez, estando puto.

Os Vingadores passaram duas semanas com nervos a flor da pele, conversando, criando estratégias e revisando mil cenários e possibilidades.

Eles nunca se prepararam para o que realmente aconteceu.

* * *

Era um fim de tarde de uma quarta-feira qualquer, tempo agradável, buzinas ressoando pelas ruas quando uma explosão no meio do Central Park fez a SHIELD e os Vingadores ficarem em alerta. Imagens de câmeras amadoras mostravam Loki no meio disso tudo.

Literalmente no meio, sentado na grama numa toalha estendida rindo das árvores que pegavam fogo.

O time todo uniu-se e em 10 minutos estavam frente a frente com Loki no Central Park.

-Oh, bom. Vocês finalmente chegaram. –ele declarou levantando-se com um graça descomunal –Agora podemos começar.

-Loki, renda-se agora e... –o discurso de justiça e honra de Steve foi infelizmente cortado pela explosão de pó cor de rosa.

Quando o pó dispersou-se pelo ar Loki tinha desaparecido de vista e Steve achou necessário verificar se todos estavam ali ou se isso tinha sido uma estranha tentativa de sequestro.

-Estão todos bem? –perguntou, mas pausou logo em seguida porque sua voz estava estranha.

E daí Tony disse...

-Steve! Você tem PEITOS! –e a voz dele também não estava la normal...

* * *

Thor parecia estranhamente feliz pelo "ataque" do irmão. No livro do gigante loiro se não havia sangue não havia problema. E esse truque de Loki era antigo! O deus costumava fazer isso com Thor e os amigos dele quando ficava de saco cheio deles.

Em resumo todos os Vingadores tinham trocado de sexo. Tipo trocado mesmo. Steve tinha calafrios ao se olhar no espelho e ver a jovem loira olhando-o de volta.

Thor explicou que esse era um truque mágico e que podia durar dias.

-Mas como nós voltamos ao normal? –Bruce suplicou.

Thor pareceu sem graça.

-Na verdade... Só Loki sabe desfazer essa magia. –ele falou –Quando nós erámos novos tínhamos que esperar ele se cansar da brincadeira para voltarmos ao normal. Isso já chegou a durar meses.

-_Meses_? –Clint sibilou –Eu não quero ficar assim meses! Peitos incomodam!

Tony fez uma cara de ultraje com essa frase.

* * *

Aliás, duas semanas depois, Tony era o único que continuava perfeitamente feliz com a situação toda.

Era muito raro ver as mãos dele longe de seus peitos. O bilionário sequer usava sutiã. Tony também decidiu que queria se vestir como uma stripper, mas não conseguiu aprender a andar de salto, então usava minissaias, minitops e chinelo quase o tempo todo. Ele estava se divertindo tomando longos banhos e assediando as outras mulheres da Torre em sua versão feminina. A única coisa que estava deixando o playboy chateado era a relutância de Pepper em transar com ele. Qual é! Era a mesma coisa! Mas com o dobro de peitos! Pepper estava sendo chata e nem um pouco razoável.

Steve, no extremo oposto, estava agonizando. As versões femininas deles (e masculina, no caso de Nat) eram reflexos de suas versões masculinas. Steve ainda era alto (para uma mulher), mas enquanto Thor tinha o corpo de Katie Upton (peitos e carne), o soldado parecia uma modelo da Victoria Secrets (gostosa, mas bem magra). Aprendera a tomar banho em cinco minutos, com movimentos rápidos e impessoais, sequer se olhava no espelho e sofrera por dias com roupas, antes de adotar o estilo de Darcy: tudo largo.

Natasha era a única que parecia indiferente a coisa toda. Ela tinha o mesmo ar de confiança, eficiência e aura assassina de antes, agora versão masculina. Apropriou-se de várias roupas de Clint e andava com um balanço masculino que fazia todas as mulheres em volta suspirar. Natasha realmente era um ser superior a todos eles...

Clint estava intensamente incomodado com tudo, mas principalmente os peitos. Era ruim pra dormir, estranho pra atirar com suas flechas, sutiã incomodava... Além disso o assassino desenvolvera uma ansiedade aguda com a ideia de ficar menstruado. O estado de negação dele seria patético, se não fosse tão engraçado.

Bruce negara-se a acreditar que não havia alguma outra solução, além de esperar a boa vontade de Loki. O cientista trancou-se em seu laboratório e pôs-se a pesquisar, embora futilmente. De vez em quando soltava um suspiro, lançava um olhar desolado ao seus peitos e voltava a pesquisar. Até que estava lidando bem.

Thor estava mais pro time de Tony: feliz com a coisa toda. O deus contou que já fora transformado diversas vezes em mulher pelo irmão, então não era nada demais (isso por si só já era estranho demais para os outros, mas cada planeta na sua, né...). Aliás o simpático gigante estava feliz por Loki ter voltado ao espírito de aprontar com os outros, ao invés de querer mata-los. Mais ninguém compartilhava sua felicidade.

Pepper, Darcy e Jane, as outras moradoras da Torre, não estavam muito a vontade com a situação, mas estavam tentando dar apoio. Phil sumira misteriosamente quando a coisa toda começara e só mandava mensagens de vez em quando para Natasha. Fury xingara muito, mas também andava sumido. Para sorte deles todos Agente Hill era uma mulher equilibrada e de pulso firme. Foi ela quem organizou a coisa toda.

Com a ajuda dela e da mega eficiência de Pepper arrumaram roupas para todos, fizeram Tony usar sutiã, criaram desculpas para o desaparecimento de Tony Stark da mídia e de todos os outros Vingadores da SHIELD (Fury ordenou que só agentes de nível 8 para cima soubessem o que realmente estava acontecendo, mas Hill desconfiava que isso era mais vergonha alheia da parte dele do que qualquer outra coisa).

Quando já estava perto de completar um mês que eles estavam nesses estado o nível de pânico em Clint estava subindo. Será que ele seria mesmo forçado a passar por uma menstruação? Cada vez que ele choramingava sobre o assunto Natasha lhe lançava olhares cheios de veneno e dizia que torcia para que ele ficasse de chico por uma semana inteira.

No exato dia em que a transformação deles completou um mês e Darcy estava quase convencendo Thor a tentar depilação com cera, Loki surgiu no meio do jantar. Meio que literalmente de novo, porque ele apareceu sentado indiozinho no meio da mesa onde todos estavam comendo.

Todos levantaram-se em pulos, mas o deus nem se incomodou, pegou uma cenoura mais próxima e começou a mastigar de forma pensativa.

-Bom, isso tem sido extremamente divertido, mas eu acabo de descobrir o mundo dos downloads ilegais. –ele falou de forma calma, como se não estivesse numa sala cheia de pessoas que gostariam de enforca-lo –E com isso eu descobri Games of Thrones, House M.D., Gossip Girl e One Direction. Eu não tenho mais tempo pra ficar vigiando vocês, então vim desfazer o feitiço.

E fácil assim todos estavam de volta as suas formas normais.

-Até.

-Ei! Procura Supernatural! –Darcy falou de repente –Você vai adorar.

Loki pareceu pensativo, mas fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça antes de sumir de novo.

-Cara legal... –Darcy comentou.

Todos lançaram olhares congelantes para ela.

-Nããããããão! –Tony gritou –Onde estão meus peitos?

* * *

,**N/A: Reviews?**

**Sejam sinceros por favor. Eu dificilmente escrevo coisas desse tipo, então não sei se estou exagerando ou não. Mas críticas construtivas, por favor.**

**Próximo capítulo vem quinta que vem!**

**B-jão**


	3. Sex Pollen

**N/A: Olá queridos! **

**Obrigada pelos reviews que eu recebi. Fiquei feliz em saber que está dando certo!**

**Sobre o capítulo a seguir... Eu vi essa tag em outros sites de fanfic e não consegui resistir. Não tem nada NC ai, não temam (ou se animem... hahaha)**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Sex Pollen**

Demorou quase três meses para Loki atacar de novo. (Aparentemente ele gostou muito de Supernatural e Gossip Girl, além de ter descoberto Big Bang Theory no meio do caminho). Mas quando ele atacou de novo...

-Eles o que? –Pepper perguntou com calma, porque ela não podia ter ouvido o que achava que tinha ouvido.

-Foram atingidos com algum tipo de pólen... Que... –Phill estava tentando bravamente manter a cara séria, mas dava pra ver que a compostura dele estava por um fio –Que aumentou o desejo sexual de todos eles. Exponencialmente.

-Pera aí. –Darcy pediu –Eles foram atingidos por _sex pollen_?

Phill comprimiu os lábios e apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. Ele estava meio verde, com cara de quem ia vomitar a qualquer momento.

-O Capitão é meu, nem vem, eu vi primeiro! –Darcy declarou jogando a mão pra cima e pulando.

-Darcy! –Jane lançou um olhar chocado a garota.

-O que? Eu to guardando meu lugar. –ela falou sem um pingo de vergonha –Foi pra isso que o Super Agente ligou, não foi? Pra gente resolver o problema.

Jane e Pepper lançam olhares chocados para Phil, que pigarreou.

-No momento todos estão em isolamento, mas... A falta de... –Phill respirou fundo e tentou de novo –A falta de coito está deixando todos muito agitados e em um estado lamentável.

-Coito? –Darcy inquiriu.

Phill não deixou expressão alguma escapar do seu rosto.

Pepper foi a primeira a bufar.

-Eu tinha uma reunião agora a tarde. –ela reclamou –E horário pra fazer as unhas.

-Eu acabei de receber um monte de dados novos... –Jane soltou um muxoxo –Eu queria sentar e analisar tudo ainda hoje.

-Eu ainda me super voluntario. –Darcy cortou –Aliás, eu vou ficar muito puta se alguém chegar no Capitão antes de mim.

-E a Natasha? –Jane falou de repente –Ela não pode ajudar?

Phill pareceu chocado que Jane estivesse realmente sugerindo que alguma outra pessoa fosse curar o problema com o sex pollen do namorado semi-deus dela.

-Agente Romanoff está... Cuidando do Dr. Banner. –ele informou.

-Do Bruce? –Pepper perguntou confusa –Eu achei que ela tivesse um caso com o Barton.

Phill parecia absurdamente incomodado com o fato de elas quererem debater a coisa toda e ficarem fazendo perguntas.

-Mais ou menos isso. –ele bufou –Foi decido que era mais seguro assim e Agente Barton está... Acompanhado da Agente Hill.

Darcy arregalou os olhos.

-Sério? Eu podia jurar que ela pegava o Fury.

Phill bufou e começou a massagear as têmporas.

-Claro, eu posso simplesmente por um anúncio no corredor da SHIELD e ver quem se habilita. –ele falou irônico.

-Sério? –Jane perguntou interessada.

-Eu não acredito que vocês estão seriamente considerando deixar que outras mulheres resolvam o... problema do namorados de vocês, só pra vocês poderem fazer as unhas! –ele finalmente explodiu.

Jane pareceu propriamente envergonhada, mas Pepper parecia estar considerando seriamente a ideia.

-Eles podem se resolver entre eles.

As três mulheres pularam e Phill, do outro lado da tela estreitou os olhos, lançando um olhar assassino para Loki.

-O pollen que eu joguei neles não é específico. E sexo é sexo. –o vilão completou dando de ombros.

Os olhos de Darcy se arregalaram e ela adquiriu uma expressão sonhadora.

-Nossa própria fanfic... Os Vingadores Slash... Ao vivo...

Jane deu um pedala na cabeça de Darcy. Pepper, por outro lado, continuava silenciosa e pensativa.

-SENHORITA POTTS! –Phil bronqueou escandalizado.

-O Tony nem ia ligar. –ela argumentou.

-Eu sabia que ele era bi! –Darcy comemorou.

Phill parecia estar a beira de um colapso nervoso, seu rosto estava adquirindo uma tonalidade de vermelho/roxo que não parecia nada saúdavel.

-Agente Coulson, calma la! –Darcy pediu –Eu to falando sério sobre o Capitão, ele é meu, ninguém tasca.

Pepper soltou um suspiro resignado.

-OK, OK... Eu vou também. Cancelo minhas reuniões e minha manicure. -ela soltou um suspiro de pesar que foi repetido por Jane.

-O carro está esperando vocês na entrada. –Phill declarou de forma firme antes de cortar comunicação.

Pepper e Jane trocaram olhares sofridos antes de se encaminharem pela porta. De alguma forma todos esqueceram-se de que Loki estava ali, menos Darcy.

-Toma. –ela estendeu um pendrive para vilão –Eu gravei todas as temporadas de Smallville e Arrow pra você. –ela falou –Ah, e já que você curte boyband... Tem umas dos anos 90 ai. One Direction não é _nada_ perto de Backstreet Boys!

-Obrigado, Lady Darcy. –ele agradeceu sorridente.

E foi assim que Capitão Steve Rogers finalmente perdeu sua virgindade.

* * *

**N/A: Sex pollen... Eu ainda não me conformo com o tanto de fic que tem com esse tema! uhauhauhuhauhauha**

**Espero que vocês tenham curtido.**

**Reviews? *-***

**B-jão**


End file.
